the first year at Hogwarts
by dj-miranda
Summary: they go to hogwarts, with a little twist. Harry's parents are not dead, and Hermione has her head in the clouds.
1. introducing everyone

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters in it.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and I pass through the wall leading to platform 9 ¾, and aboard the train. My mom gave me this neat new book, because when it got to be the fourth day in a row that I wouldn't talk to each other, she thought that I needed to write in. (he begins to write.)  
My friend Hermione is muggle born, and her parents live next door to Harry's parents. Harry and Hermione have been friends since they could crawl. When they were 5 years old they experimented with being girlfriend and boyfriend. They were bf/gf for 5 years. When she was 10 they decided it didn't work, and they broke up. After they broke up Hermione started falling for stars. First it was Justin Timberlake, then it was Usher, and now she wont tell me who it is. She says it's a secret. Even though the bf/gf thing didn't work out, being friends was never a problem. They are still friends, and two years ago, I joined them. For most of you who don't know me, I'm Ron Weasley, an 11 year old, red headed boy, with freckles. Not the most attractive thing for a boy, but I guess it must be, due to the fact that I have a girlfriend. Its Harry's younger sister of one year. Her name is Megan, and she is beautiful. She will be starting Hogwarts next year, with my sister Ginny. Ginny is one year younger than me, and the baby of the family. But let me get back to my friends. Even though we are all friends, I sometimes feel like a third wheel. I feel like they always connect with one another, and I get left out of things. Maybe its because they live next door to each other, and I live down the street. Or maybe its because they have known each other all their lives, but I feel that they are friends, and I have no part of them. For instance, today they walked to Diagon Alley, which is a mile from their house, but did they stop and ask me if I wanted to go, NO!!!!! I didn't even know they went, until I started playing outside with Ginny, after I was done packing of course, and I saw them walking down the street.  
(Interruption)  
  
Hermione-What are you writing?  
  
Ron- Nothing.  
  
Hermione- Are you mad at me?  
  
Ron- Somewhat, but never mind.  
  
Hermione- Well then, will you stop being so prissy? You have  
such an attitude.  
  
I just ignored her. Anyways back to what I was saying. When I asked where they went, they casually said, "Diagon Alley." But I guess I shouldn't stress on that. I am so excited; I am on my way to my first year at Hogwarts. The best and most exciting school in the wizarding world. I am kind of sad because I have never been away from home for so long, but all in all I am very excited. Some kid named Neville Longbottom just poked his head in and asked if we had seen his toad, which we politely said we hadn't. I don't know how Hermione could be polite about anything. Well I just looked at my mom, who is staring at me from across the train room, and is giving me the eye, that means, "If you don't put that book away, I am going to take it away." So I put it away. 


	2. what house are you in?

Sorry it took so long to update, been busy over the summer... this chapter is really short, sorry about that...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Hermione's P.O.V

(Already at Hogwarts, Just reaching the enormous door)

Hermione- Its beautiful!

Harry- I know!

Ron- Have you ever seen anything so big?

Hermione- Never in my whole life. I cant wait to see where my room is, and what it looks like. I hope I am in Gryffindor, I heard that was the best house.

Harry- I hope we are all together.

Ron- Yeah, me too.

We all walked in, and the door just welcomed in, and made me feel like this was my home. I had always heard my parents talk about this school, that I would someday go to. They never got to go, being of the muggle sort, but they knew all about it. My parents have many friends who tell them all about Hogwarts. Me, never having any brothers or sisters, I never knew what to expect from this school called Hogwarts. But what I have seen from the school, I know I am going to like it here.

1st voice- HUFFELPUFF!

2nd voice- Harry Potter!

Hermione- (to Ron) What is that stupid hat they are putting on him?

Ron- It tells what house your in.

Hermione- Oh.

1st voice- GRYFFINDOR!

2nd voice- Ron Weasley!

1st voice- HUFFLEPUFF!

2nd voice- Draco Malfoy!

1st voice- GRYFFINDOR!

2nd voice- Hermione Granger!

1st voice- GRYFFINDOR!

This went on for two hours, and then they all had a great feast. Hermione, Harry, and Draco sat together and talked. Then they all walked to their rooms and on Hermione's pillow was a...


End file.
